<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Argument by Nyx Galanodel (Alyseris)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013465">Argument</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyseris/pseuds/Nyx%20Galanodel'>Nyx Galanodel (Alyseris)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruce &amp; Tim Drabble/Oneshot Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(or at least he's trying), (vaguely) - Freeform, Arguing, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, References to Tim's Neglect, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyseris/pseuds/Nyx%20Galanodel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Bruce, you need me out there!’<br/>‘No, I <em>don’t</em>,’ Bruce barks. ‘I do not <em>need</em> you if you’re injured and you pose a risk, to yourself and to me.</p>
<p>Bruce and Tim get into an argument about patrol, and hurtful words are exchanged. Bruce realises he has to try and set things right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruce &amp; Tim Drabble/Oneshot Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might be overzealous, but I'll do it anyway just to be sure. <br/>Potential trigger warning: one-off references to neglect are ahead. Please proceed with caution (or don't proceed at all, by your judgment) if this is a trigger for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce knows exactly what he’s up against the moment he steps into the Cave. Tim is already there, sitting behind the Batcomputer, wearing most of the Robin costume. Stubborn kid. Clearly Alfred’s and his own instructions had not been clear enough. Still, Bruce doesn’t say anything, not even when he walks past Tim to reach for his own costume. It’s Tim who speaks, after he’s turned the chair around when Bruce is suited up.</p>
<p>‘Are you ready to go?’</p>
<p>There’s a somewhat fluttering quality to his voice. Either he’s in pain, or he knows he’s acting out of line -or both. Bruce shakes his head, though his focus is on adjusting his utility belt. </p>
<p>‘You’re not going anywhere.’</p>
<p>‘I can handle myself, you know that.’</p>
<p>‘Oh, yeah?’ Bruce nods at Tim’s arm, broken and held tightly against his chest. ‘You’re injured. You’ll be easy prey out there.’</p>
<p>Tim frowns. ‘Absolutely not, you trained me yourself! Look, I’ll be fine, I can still help you.’</p>
<p>‘Did I stutter? You’re injured, Tim. You shouldn’t even be down here, we told you to stay in your room. There’s not much you can do with a broken arm.’</p>
<p>‘You’ve gone out with far worse!’</p>
<p>‘Those were decisions I made, and I’m preventing you from making them now,’ Bruce growls. ‘They were based on stubbornness and compulsion, and you should be better than that.’</p>
<p>‘You can’t take away my autonomy like that,’ Tim protests loudly. ‘I’m your partner, we work together! Right? I’ll be extra careful, just -’</p>
<p>‘No, Tim. You’re staying here, and you’re going to bed.’ Tim’s seriously getting on his nerves. He’s too dedicated, too committed. Bruce refuses to draw the parallels -he just wishes Tim weren’t so <em>difficult</em> about this sometimes.</p>
<p>‘Bruce, you need me out there!’</p>
<p>‘No, I <em>don’t</em>,’ Bruce barks. He ignores the spark that dies in Tim’s eyes. ‘I do not <em>need</em> you if you’re injured and you pose a risk, to yourself and to me. End of discussion.’</p>
<p>‘But I -’</p>
<p>‘<em>End of discussion</em>,’ Bruce bites out. Tim’s expression flares with anger and a piercing trace of disappointment. He clenches his fists and brushes past Bruce, fleeing up the stairs and back into the Manor. Only his cape and domino are left at the desk. Bruce sighs angrily. Why don’t they just listen? It’s for their own good. </p>
<p>Bruce finishes his adjustments to the suit. Alfred shows up halfway through, undoubtedly aware of the situation but keeping a stiff silence on the subject. It hardly matters. When he’s ready, Bruce steps into the Batmobile and speeds off. Still, something about the argument nags at him all night.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>When Bruce comes back at four in the morning, it’s with a heavy heart. By all means, the night has been a success. No big-time villains apprehended, but some steps in the right direction. What’s bothering him is the encounter with Tim before he’d gone out on patrol. He doesn’t even remember the whole thing anymore, but he just knows he said the wrong thing, multiple times. He knows he didn’t treat Tim right, and it’s immature of him to have done so the way he did.</p>
<p>‘Welcome back, sir,’ Alfred says when he strides towards the Batcomputer. Bruce nods and unlatches the cowl to take it off. Air, at long last.</p>
<p>‘Master Bruce, if I may.’</p>
<p>Bruce looks at Alfred, an eyebrow raised. Usually Alfred excuses himself for the night when he’s back. </p>
<p>‘Master Timothy’s desktop computer has only just been turned off, sir.’</p>
<p>Bruce considers that. Tim used to do that when he first started living at the Manor -use a remote login for the Batcomputer and watch, waiting for Bruce to come home safe. Or relatively so, at least. In light of their earlier altercation, this could be an act of defiance, but somehow, Bruce doesn’t think it is. And by the veiled suggestion on Alfred’s face, he can guess what Alfred intends for him to do. He can’t say he disagrees.</p>
<p>‘Thanks, Alfred.’</p>
<p>Alfred does leave after that, and Bruce exchanges the suit for sweatpants and a shirt. He processes the night’s newly acquired information, but wastes no more time than required on it. He’s out and in the Manor’s hallways at the soonest opportunity. When he gets to Tim’s door, he stops. It’s unlikely that Tim is already asleep. He was awake twenty minutes ago, and he has a streak of insomnia in him. Just another way in which they’re alike.</p>
<p>Bruce knocks on the door. ‘Tim, it’s me. Mind if I talk to you for a bit?’</p>
<p>The silence stretches just long enough to make Bruce think he drew the wrong conclusion, but then; ‘…Sure.’ </p>
<p>It’s tired and slightly reluctant, but it´s there. Bruce leaves the door half-open behind him, the lamp in the hallway casting dim light over the shape in the bed. Tim is turned away from him, facing the wall. Bruce takes a second to gather his thoughts; for all the planning he usually does, he hasn’t thought far ahead enough for this.</p>
<p>‘I wanted to apologise, Tim,’ he starts eventually. The lump under the blankets shifts minutely. ‘It was the right choice to make you stay here, but I shouldn’t have gone about it the way I did. And, I’m sorry for saying those hurtful things to you.’</p>
<p>‘No, you were right, of course,’ Tim mutters after a moment. ‘I <em>would’ve</em> just gotten in your way. I’d have gotten you hurt.’</p>
<p>‘Yes, and no. You could’ve provided support from the Computer or the Batmobile. We were both wrong.’</p>
<p>He hears Tim sigh against the sheets. When Tim speaks, it nearly takes effort to hear him.</p>
<p>‘…I just don’t like when you tell me I’m not needed.’</p>
<p>That stings. Bruce doesn’t know how he could ever be stupid enough to say what he had in the first place. He risks stepping closer and resting a hand on Tim’s shoulder.</p>
<p>‘I know. I’m sorry, Tim. You know it’s not true.’</p>
<p>‘I guess.’</p>
<p>Bruce squeezes lightly. ‘We’ll make sure you get the message then, all right?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah. Yeah -okay. …I’m sorry too. For being so pushy.’</p>
<p>Bruce smiles to himself. ‘Don’t worry, champ.’ He ruffles Tim’s hair. ‘Goodnight.’</p>
<p>Tim glances over his shoulder, eyes sleepy but bright with satisfaction. ‘Goodnight, Bruce.’</p>
<p>Bruce leaves and gently closes the door behind him. He should be careful. Tim should never feel unwanted again -and it’s his job to ensure that. But even with some mistakes along the way, he hopes they can both get there. He <em>knows</em> they can both get there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the emotional stakes weren't very high in the argument itself, but I felt like writing something, so I gave this thing a go. I might return to the argument-prompt later down the road if I feel I can do better though :)<br/>Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>